


Pyrovolíste To Pláno Sas

by DAIOSTIEL



Series: Historical Homosexuals [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mightve gotten some info wrong, Minor Angst, No Homophobia, Prince Alec Lightwood, Shepherd Magnus Bane, Time Period: 500 BC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because the greeks were gay lol, camille is a slave again because i said so, izzy is isabel., name alternations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL
Summary: The Panathenaic Games are held every four years in Athens. This year, the prince of the city is set to take part in them. And this year, a shepherd sets his place in the prince's heart.Pyrovolíste to pláno sas,Magnus always tells Alexander. And Alexander thinks, that he just might.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Historical Homosexuals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Pyrovolíste To Pláno Sas

**Author's Note:**

> did you miss me? 
> 
> Cover art by [@eli.drawsstuff on instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/eli.drawsstuff/) And I'm arsistiel on [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arsistiel)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/arsistiel)/[instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/arsistiel/)

It is not hard to go outside the walls of Athens, without a soul knowing, when you have a pocket heavy of coin and the brooch of ‘L’ on the cloth that you wear. For Alexander, definitely, it is easy. 

Paris is a trusted soldier, he is one of Alexander’s most loyal. Hence, he just closes his eyes whenever Alexander wills to leave the city walls in secrecy. Though, Alexander does have to assure him that he will be back to the palace before dark blankets light. 

No one would notice Alexander’s absence during evening hours, Athens is a busy city. And he can make an excuse of being in the stables if his mother questions him. 

The land is slightly outgrown outside the fort, wind hits Alexander’s skin as he hold onto his spear - his javelin. His eyes are fixated on the long and tough bark of the tree he is riding towards. He has gotten rather better, but his javelin is yet to hit the target - the lone cross he had carved on the wood. He is determined to get it right this time - for his spear to hit the center of the mark. 

He throws the javelin with precision, his arm stretching out and his thighs tightening to let his balance stable. The javelin swirls on its axis, piercing through the air as it shoots forward.

And Alexander misses. 

There is a yell - more of a shriek - from the bushes where the spear lands. There are also cries of sheeps, the ottling of them running away.

_ “Apollo, halt!” _

The horse neighs to a stop, and Alexander eyes the bushes that shiver and rustle, from behind which emerges a man, dressed in a short linen kilt with Alexander’s jalvin in his hand. He has a surprised yet enraged look on his face.

The man eyes Alexander up and down, and a sour look spreads on his face. 

_ “Does this belong to you?” _

The sun hits the man’s caramel skin and makes it glow, his hair looking soft under the rays. He is handsome, Alexander can’t help but think.

_ “It does.” _

The man’s eyes flare slightly, he looks offended. 

He slams the javelin onto the ground, making it dig in the soil and stand there.  _ “You almost sent my sheep to the afterlife” _

Alexander opens his mouth and closes it again, he bows his head slightly and gets off Apollo with a jump.  _ “Apologies, I did not mean too--” _

_ “Spare me from your meaning. You might be a lord of the city but I rule this land.” _ The man holds his hand up.  _ “See yourself away from here and let my sheeps fill their stomach in peace” _

_ “Apologies, again. I was practicing for the city games, I have nowhere else to go to” _

_ “So you decide to come here and hurt my sheeps?” _

Alexander winces, he knows it is the land of grazing for the shepherds living in the outskirts of Athens, but he did not think that he might encounter one while practicing, he had planned on leaving sooner. 

_ "It will not happen again, I give you my word. But I can not practice on the tracks of the city, and this land is all I have” _

The man in front of him frowns, taking small steps towards Alexander - no, towards Apollo. Then, he places a hand on the head of the horse as if he knows him from long before, and Apollo seems to trust the shepherd too.

_ “What do you call yourself?” _

_ “‘lex--”  _ Alexander clears his throat,  _ “--Alexander.” _

_ “Alexander,”  _ The man breaths. _ “I am Magnus” _

Alexander frowns.  _ “Roman” _

_ “I am nothing but a shepherd,”  _ Magnus replies, giving Apollo a pat before standing to a side and crossing his arms above his chest, as if he owns the land. 

_ “You stand here to practice? start, then” _

_ “Are you going to watch me?” _

_ “I will make sure of you not killing anything again” _

Alexander finds himself wanting to chuckle.  _ “And what of your sheeps?” _

_ “They ran back to our village the moment your javelin hit ground,” _ Magnus says, judgement in his voice.  _ “Now finish your practice before the sun gives way to moon. You lords might do not know of the beasts that roam this land in the dark” _

At the moment, Alexander chooses to not tell Magnus that he was from the palace.

And 3 weeks later, he still hasn’t.

“Ah!” Magnus says as Alexander’s javelin falls to the ground, “You miss by two fingers”

Alexander sighs, halting Apollo and getting off him. “You arrive late today. I thought you would not show”

“A man like myself has work, Alexander,” Magnus replies, placing himself right under the tree which bears Alexander’s target. “I was taken by wild-boar steaks”

He then places the bundle of cloth in his hands on the grass, unwraps it to reveal two lavish pieces of meat which make Alexander’s stomach rumble. The passing day, Alexander had told Magnus how hungry the practice made him, and Magnus, in return, told him that he was an excellent cook - and that one day maybe he would bring Alexander something to eat.

“I had to prove myself of being a good cook”

Alexander chuckles, wrapping Apollo’s reins along a branch of a tree and placing himself down in front of Magnus. “But how do I know that this comes from your  _ own  _ hands and not someone else’s?” 

“I assure you, everything here is touched by my loving palms,” Magnus looks offended, even though he realized that Alec was just teasing. “Place a little belief in me, Alexander”

“I do,” Alexander mumbles, and surprises himself with it.

A prince is not so easily supposed to put his belief in someone, peculiarly a shepherd, and one like Magnus that already carries a  _ Roman  _ name. But Alexander can not bring himself to see Magnus as a threat.

That smile of his is too irreproachable to be so.

The steak is finger licking. Alexander almost moans when he swallows the first bite. He has to remind himself to not inhale all of it because dinner might await him in the palace, and it will be suspicious for him to be full stomached. But the steak is so delicious that Alexander finds it hard for himself to take pause. 

“Gods,” Alexander groans, leaning back against the tree, “That was fucking heavenly” 

Magnus laughs. “I told you so”

“The citizens of Athens would devour in coin to have you make them a meal,” Alexander says, looking at Magnus. 

Magnus’ gold-like eyes stare back at him, his lips turned up. The beauty he treasures, something beyond the harsh conditions of the broken villages. Alexander fails to understand.

“Magnus,” The prince asks softly, “Why do you choose to rest here?” Then, he clicks his tongue. “Apologies, if I overstep”

“What is your meaning?” Magnus asks, frowning.

Alexander shrugs. “You are literate. You can cook. You will earn so easily in the city. And yet, you choose to live here, in the village?”

“I can earn inside the walls,” Magnus replies, “But the city does not have what rests in the village”

Alexander frowns, earning a chuckle from Magnus.

“You lords of these rich  _ Polis,” _ he says. “Your city might have wealth and other comforts, but it does not possess what rests dear in my village.” 

“And what would that be?”

Magnus shifts in closer. “My family,” he breathes, “cows and my sheeps. There is no one of the city that I know of, but everything that rests here, knows  _ me” _

“Oh,” Alexander feels himself understanding. “The village is where your family rests?”

“Ragnar and Catarina - two of my dear friends. And the memories of my mother,” Magnus replies, silently smiling. “What is your family, Alexander?”

“My mother, and my sisters - Isabelle and Clarissa,” Alexander answers, “Clarissa is my closest friend”

Magnus notes the glint in his eyes, the way he looks free when he says their name. “You hold them close to heart”

“I do,” Alexander replies, returning the soft look Magnus gives him. “I would have you meet them, one day.”

Then, he immediately ponders over it. Not because he doubts that his family would not favor Magnus, or that he does not  _ actually _ want his Magnus to meet family, but because Magnus still does not know who his family really is. 

He does not know how Magnus would respond to the knowing of  _ prince  _ Alexander of Athens. 

While his mind rushes, Alexander catches himself looking at Magnus’ lips, he did not know they had come  _ this _ close between words. His thoughts, for a moment, part way and tell him to surge forward - they tell him that Magnus might surge forward. And he hopes, he  _ hopes— _

“Alexander?”

“Yes?”

Magnus’ eyes do not move from Alexander’s lips. “The sun is falling”

Apollo neighs when the air begins to cool. The light dimming as the sun hides. It is hard for Alexander to turn away from Magnus, it feels more difficult, with each passing day. 

“Tomorrow, perhaps, you can bring me a delicacy made from your own hands,” Magnus tells him, just as Alexander takes a seat on Apollo’s back. 

Alexander rides back to his palace smiling at the thought of Magnus. Also, cursing himself because he can not cook even if the gods told him to do so. He can just ask the house cook to make something and can present it to Magnus as his. 

That is wiser than making Magnus sick because of  _ his  _ cooking. And he is  _ not _ going to ruin his image in front of the man. 

Paris’ eyes roll as he opens the gates for Alexander and lets him inside the city, once again. Alexander, yet again, gives him a gracious smile and hands him some coin. 

With careful footsteps, he huddles back to the palace. Tries for his mother’s personal slaves to not see him because they would directly tell their queen of how the prince is now going on secret trips outside of the palace. 

It is not as if he is not permissed to go out. He can, but with soldiers beside him, especially if he is leaving the walls of Athens. And sometimes, Alexander wills to just be away from those men, the security, the  _ power.  _ He just wants peace, to truly be a free man and practice without unwanted eyes on him. 

Which exactly what being with Magnus provides him. The sense of peace, and a nature of warmth. 

“Your lips carry that smile again”

Alexander flinches to a stop when he finds Clarissa seated on his bed, staring at him curiously. 

He blinks at her, then dismisses his day slaves of their work. 

“Camillus, bring me Clarissa and I water before you take leave”

Alexander is sure that Clarissa quietly enjoys the sore look on Camillus’ face when she is told to serve Clarissa. 

“You carry it a lot, ever since you have been going to these mysterious trips of yours”

Alexander chooses to avoid her words. “I did not expect to find you here. And you are not permissed to enter my chambers whenever you feel to do so,” he says, even though he has never commanded his slaves upon any such topic before.

Clarissa smirks at him, and Alexander knows that she sees right through him. “—And your mood seems softer nowadays, too”

“You speak absent thought”

“I but observe”

“Why are you here?” Alexander asks, “Are Isabel and you in an argument, again? Because if so, I have no desire to listen to either one of you.” 

Clarissa often comes to him when she and his sister have a fight. Alexander is then stuck trying to vainlessly sort out their arguments— all while Johnathan sits back and laughs at Alexander getting roped into a fight between the girls.

“Your sister is working on some papers with your mother,” Clarissa rolls her eyes. “Alexander, you and I have not broken words in days, I wanted to check your well-being. You have been practicing a lot, and not inside the walls of Athens--”

“Lower voice,” Alexander tells her, looking around as if there was a spy among them. “Have you followed me?”

“Ah, so you  _ do  _ go outside of the walls,” Clarissa hums. “I had my suspicions.” 

Alexander curses himself. 

“And I also suspect you do so for a reason--”

“Practice.” he cuts her off. 

“--You have found yourself a boy, have you not?” 

Blood runs hot upon Alexander’s cheeks. He hates how it is nearly impossible to maintain secrecy in his own life when she is here. Not that he often does so.

Clarissa coos at the blush. “Is prince Alexander finally the one to love?” she says, voice dramatic. “That is so endearing!”

“Lower voice,” Alexander tells her again, scared for anyone to overhear them. 

“Apologies,” Clarissa says low. “Though, I do want to know about the one who makes your skin flare red. How discreditable does he have to be for you to have meetings with him outside of the Polis? 

“There is no such thing. He...” Alexander sighs, knowing he will have to tell her the truth now, “He is a... shepherd”

Clarissa releases a small dramatic gasp. “How in the heavens did you find yourself a shepherd boy?”

“He is not my—” Alexander licks his lips, “We are... friends. He watches me practice”

Clarissa raises her eyebrows. “And you let him do so?”

“It does not bother me”

“Aphrodite has blessed my closest friend with true love,” Clarissa theatrically puts a hand on his chest, “My heart yearns to see the one who  _ you _ have permissed to see yourself practice. His soul must be made for you from the heavens.”

“Camillus, see Clarissa out of my chambers,” Alexander calls out, as the slave places a jar of water upon his beside. 

Clarissa starts to laugh, holding her hand up to stop Camillus. “I jest, Alexander.”

Alexander rolls his eyes, waving a hand over to Camillus and dismissing her. 

“But this shepherd you speak of, tell me more about him,” Clarissa says, genuinely curious. She does not question Alexander’s choice, or the fact that Magnus is a shepherd -- she puts her belief in Alexander, knowing that he would not choose anyone who could bring harm over the polis.

Alexander looks down at his bruised knuckles, as he starts to tell Clarissa about their first meeting. He has no way out of this conversation -- also, he  _ wants  _ to tell her, even though he knows that Isabel and Symeon will also know  _ all _ about this by sunrise, tomorrow. 

“It warms heart to see that smile on you, brother. It suits you,” Clarissa says. “So, am I meeting this  _ Magnus  _ during the games?”

Alexander blinks. “I have not thought about it”

“Why not? you have never brought anyone to the Panathenaic. And you seem to favor him,” Clarissa asks, “I hardly doubt that your mother would oppose it. My father is not a  _ lord _ or an emperor himself”

Alexander knows that his mother would not be opposed to it, as many would be to see the prince with a  _ shepherd. _ His mother and Lucian’s -- a mere citizen and Clarissa’s father -- affair is not hidden from the city, themselves. and Alexander doubts anyone would want to raise their voice against their emperors if they shared troubled thoughts about Magnus.

“That is not the issue,” Alexander bites his bottom lip

Clarissa hums. “Of course, you do not know how to ask him. Oh brother—“

“No,” Alexander cuts her off. Well, she is not wrong, but _ asking  _ Magnus is not his biggest concern, at the time. “Magnus-- he does not know”

She frowns. “What?”

“Magnus… he believes me to be a  _ lord _ of the city”

Clarissa stares at him with wide eyes. “Why?”

“he assumed me to be when we first met and I never corrected him…” 

Clarissa blinks at him, her eyes calling him a slur to indicate his low-intelligence. “And do you plan on telling him?”

Alexander sighs. “I do not know”

The truth is, he does. He does want to show Magnus  _ his  _ city. He wants Magnus to meet his mother, his sister, Clarissa. He wants Magnus to see him stand in the games. He wants Magnus. But he does not know if Magnus would want him after he reveals the truth. 

Being related to royalty comes with threats, peril, sacrifices. Alexander can not put Magnus in such circumstances. Moreover, he does not know if he can ask Magnus of that. 

But, he might try.

It is not unknown to Alexander that Magnus now occupies a part of his mind. The shepherd permanently rests there, not intending to leave anytime soon. The image of Magnus is clear in Alexander’s head, it almost feels as if Magnus is whispering it in his ear

_ “Pyrovolíste To Pláno Sas” _

It is something Magnus says to him when Alexander feels his hands unsteady, feels himself losing hope of ever hitting the target. It has become a cheer for Alexander, now. 

Alexander’s javelin hits the wood right beside the carved mark

“Closer than before—”

“—But never the target”

Magnus walks over and picks up Alexander’s javelin. “You are too hard on yourself. Take pause, refresh mind”

Alexander sighs, stance a bit relaxed. “How long have you been watching me for?”

“Since your first hit,” Magnus sits down beneath the tree that bores the target. “I did not want to bother you, you seem… tense today. I thought maybe a few forceful throws would help troubled mind”

The prince ducks his head. “Your presence is never a bother”

Magnus smiles. “You can share troublesome thoughts, if you desire. I will listen”

Alexander knows he can do so, but how can he share the thoughts that are directed towards Magnus himself. He has to tell Magnus about the position he holds inside the walls of the city, he can not lie for any longer - especially not if he desires to bring Magnus inside Athens to watch the games, to watch Alexander take part, and victor.

“I am well, Magnus,” Alexander tells him. “And also, today,  _ I  _ bring you food”

“Ah,” Magnus grins as Alexander grabs a bag strapped to Apollo’s back and comes to sit beside him, “You did take your time to cook me something”

“Of course I did,” Alexander replies, taking out the cuisine he wants to greet Magnus with. 

“Is that lamb meat?” Magnus says, “You wealthy lords of the city”

Alexander purses his lips. “Ugh, yes. Now, taste it”

_ “Alexander!”  _

Magnus is interrupted in doing so because there is a shrill yell. 

Their heads turn in the direction towards it to see a woman, dressed rich in a blue toga with golden jewels running towards them. Paris runs after her, but the woman does not stop. And Alexander grits his teeth at the sight of her. He should have expected this.    


“Isabel”

She comes to a stop beside Apollo, studies Alexander and Magnus who are seated on the soiled grounds, her lips in a curious smirk. 

Paris comes to a stop beside her. “Apologies, I tried to stop her. She rushed past me”

“I am your to-be queen, Paris. Do not be so impudent”

“Queen?” Magnus squints his eyes, sharing a look with Alexander and straightening his back, a bit alert. 

Isabel smiles at Magnus. “You must be the shepherd”

“Isabel,” Alexander stands, walking towards her and covering Magnus’ sight. “What are you doing here? If mother finds out--”

“You are not the only one good at sneaking, brother,” Isabel replies, trying to push past Alexander. She seems eager to meet Magnus. 

“Were you following me?”

“You mistake intent,” Isabel pouts, “I was looking for wine when I saw you  _ stealing _ the dinner  _ my  _ personal cooks made for  _ me  _ from the kitchen. Expect me to be a little curious”

Alexander purses his lips. “I was not  _ stealing,”  _ he was not, technically. He was just  _ borrowing.  _ Because he might have lied to impress Magnus when he said he  _ could _ cook. 

Everyone knows that the prince is like an earthquake in the kitchen - disastrous. 

“mhm,” Isabel smirks. 

“Alexander, wait, so you did not make this?” Magnus questions in between. 

Alexander keeps his eyes on Isabel. “Clarissa blabbed, did she not?”

Isabel clicks her tongue. “She tends to, after a good fuck,” then chuckles at Alexander’s pained expressions. “Brother, you did not really think that you could hide this for  _ me?” _

“I do not mean to intrude,” Magnus interrupts once again, now standing right behind Alexander, “But what in  _ Zeus’ cock  _ is going on?

Alexander knows that Magnus is not stupid enough to not connect the dots together. He closes his eyes for a moment, taking in a breath. This was not how he had intended this to go. “Paris, take Apollo back to the gates. And Isabel, return to the city” 

“Alexander, are you not going to introduce me to your boy?” Isabel pushes Alexander aside to stand in front of the shepherd. Then, she studies Magnus up and down, “I am Isabel, his dear sister. I am sure he must have told you about me”

Magnus stares at her for a moment - her dress, her jewelry, and the pin of ‘L’ on her toga - and straightens up. “I am Magnus,” his eyes are on Alexander rather than on her, “And I can not agree to your words. Alexander here has told me nothing about you,” he says, “evidently, himself as well”

Alexander tries not to wince at Magnus’ words. “Paris, did you not hear me? And Isabel, see yourself inside the city walls” 

Isabel frowns at Alexander’s words, slumps her shoulder and senses the intensity between her brother and Magnus, so she just throws her hands up, starting to walk away with Paris. “Do not think that this is our last conversation upon this subject, brother” 

When they are left alone once again, Magnus crosses his arms above his chest and stares at Alexander, an eyebrow raised, asking for an explanation.

“I should have realized that you were too pretty to be  _ just  _ a lord of the city”

“I had my mind set to tell you--”

“Sure you did,” Magnus murmurs. “Why did you not ever correct me?” 

“Magnus,” Alexander looks into his eyes, “I did not want to put you in a position of trouble. I swear on  _ Aletheia, _ I was going to tell you”

Magnus nods, jaw clenched tight. “Well, I suppose you were tardy,  _ your highness”  _

“Apologies-- Magnus--” 

Magnus says nothing, he fixes his gaze on the ground and leaves. And Alexander lets him go, giving him the time to think.

The Panathenaic Games begin in almost a week, the decorations are working at its hardest. The temple looks like a bride before her wedding and people who are set to stand in the games are ready to victor.

Alexander, however, is yet to hit his target. In fact, his shots seem to have worsened. He’s unable to focus, his thoughts drift every time he picks up a javelin.

And they always drift back to Magnus

“You have been training on the tracks among the others,”  Elizabet says as she wraps Alexander’s bleeding palm with a bandage, “Since a week, today” 

Alexander shrugs. 

“Merely an observation, darling,” She continues. “And your mind also seems preoccupied, not how you habitually are on the grounds”

“The games worry me, Elizabet, that is all” 

Elizabet smiles sweetly. “Of course,” and Alexander knows that she sees right through him. She has been the Medico of the house since he was an infant, healing the smallest of his wounds, staying beside him when he used to fall ill or catch a fever. She is as a grandparent to Alexander. “When Caia and I get into a disagreement, I find myself unable to focus, too” 

Alexander sighs, closing his eyes. “Did Isabel tell you?” 

“I merely hear the walls speak,” Elizabet chuckles. “And you did not think that the smile that used to bloom on your face every evening went unnoticed, by me? I have known you since you were a babe, Alexander” 

The prince releases a small groan, “Am I that patent?”

“To the ones who pay attention, and care about you,” The medico replies. “So, about the boy that occupies your mind-- if you hear my suggestion, I would tell you to break words with him.”

“Elizabet, I just--” Alexander licks his lips, “I fear he might not want to see me again”

“Did he say that to you?”

“He… indicated it” 

“You have been hiding from him this whole week, have you not?” Elizabet laughs. “You young boys…”

“I am glad my sorrow brings you joy,” Alexander murmurs, rolling his eyes.

Elizabet shakes her head, firmly tucking Alexander’s bandage in place and letting his hands go. “Talk to him,” she says, “Do it for yourself, you can not have a troubled mind when you stand in the games” 

Her words repeat themselves in Alexander’s mind as he lays on his bed that night. And in his dreams, he hears Magnus whisper in his ear again, “Pyrovolíste to pláno sas.” 

_ Shoot your shot. _


End file.
